Dear Fandom,
by Ghost320
Summary: Ah yes, it is another one of thooose fanfics. The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! write letters to (we) the fanbase, just to...clear some things up a bit. This fanfic is not intended for the easily offended. If you can take a joke and know we can all laugh at ourselves, this fic is for you. If not, don't bother reading it and just go straight to the hatemail.  (Duel Monsters)
1. Yugi 1

**Title:**Dear Fandom

**Summary: **Ah yes, it _is_ another one of thooose fanfics. The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! write letters to (we) the fanbase, just to...clear some things up a bit. This fanfic is not intended for the easily offended. If you can take a joke and know we can all laugh at ourselves, this fic is for you. If not, don't bother reading it and just go straight to the hatemail.

**Rating:** T

**A/N: **I've never done one of these fics before, but I figured it'd be an alright way in a stupid attempt to dig myself out of my longass block. I mean a fic like this takes zero effort, except for the occasional, "Hmm... Would _ _really _say this?" but yes, I am THAT desperate to try to get back on my writing-feet. This is just for fun, do not go into this taking it seriously. We can all laugh at ourselves from time to time, and remember, both Yu-Gi-Oh! are complete works of fiction, so taking it seriously is just...well, I wouldn't recommend it.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters, or plot. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fucking fanfiction about it now would I? Stop putting stupid disclaimers y'all know I don't own shit._

Chapter 1

Yugi (I)

_Dear fanfiction_,

Uh, hey there. This is a little awkward to say, but...I'd really appreciate it if you would stop..."shipping" the Pharaoh and I. He's probably my ancestor or something, and even though our DNA is probably different by now... look, he basically looks like an older me. Not only has he been, well, dead for a few thousand years, but he's a _spirit. _Even if he did have his own body, I wouldn't be attracted to myself! I see him as an older brother, almost. We have a really close bond and I don't know what I'd be doing if I never solved the Puzzle, but loving him anything more than a brother or friend... Yeah, I'm not cynical enough to be attracted to myself, sorry.

_Sincerely, _

_Muto Yugi_

* * *

**Because when they say "go fuck yourself", I don't think they meant it literally.**


	2. Ryou 1

Chapter 2

Ryou (I)

_Dear Fanfiction, _

I am not a shota. I really don't quite grasp the concept, or how it fits me at all... Why am I always portrayed as being weak and helpless? Now I know I'm certainly not the Hulk, but I wouldn't consider myself completely useless. I am very much into the occult, yet most of your stories seem to completely omit that... For that matter, where has this idea that I'm _obsessed_ with creampuffs? Not that I don't enjoy them, but, can I not simply like something without it being presented as if it were my staple diet? I do eat other things, you know. Lastly - do pardon my lengthy letter - but it's rather creepy to find myself...paired... with the Spirit. Aside the fact that I am essentially is descendent, reincarnation, or something - he has my appearence; and seeing me paired up with myself is more unnerving than Dark Necrofear's doll.

_Sincerely,_

_Ryou_

* * *

**Like seriously? So the guy eats some creampuffs. I eat fettuccinne alfredo a lot, but I'm not obs- oh waaaiiiit. But yeah, come on, enough with the shota Ryou crap. If that's your headcanon or whatever then of course I ain't gonna stop you, but I _can_ silently bitch and/or judge you about it. He lost his mother and sister in a car crash. He writes letters to his dead sister. He is VERY interested the occult and bears the burden of an evil-ass spirit around his neck. I don't know about you, but I don't think Ryou even rejects Yami anyways. My headcanon is that HE got the Millenium Ring back from the forest completely willingly. Even though a human spirit resides in the Ring, the thing itself didn't just sprout legs and walk. **

**Again, I'm not attacking anyone for their headcanons. I am just passive-aggressively complaining about it. Oh, and if you're offended in any way by this chapter or my A/N, then I'm sorry, but I dint take it seriously and neither should you. **


End file.
